This invention relates to the field of micromechanical systems, more particularly to methods of manufacturing micromechanical devices.
Micromechanical devices are small structures typically fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using techniques such as optical lithography, doping, metal sputtering, oxide deposition, and plasma etching which have been developed for the fabrication of integrated circuits.
Micromirror devices are one type of micromechanical device. Other types of micromechanical devices include accelerometers, pressure and flow sensors, gears and motors. While some micromechanical devices, such as pressure sensors, flow sensors, and micromirrors have found commercial success, other types have not yet been commercially viable.
Micromirror devices are primarily used in optical display systems. In display systems, the micromirror is a light modulator that uses digital image data to modulate a beam of light by selectively reflecting portions of the beam of light to a display screen. While analog modes of operation are possible, micromirrors typically operate in a digital bistable mode of operation and as such are the core of the first true digital full-color image projection systems.
Micromirrors have evolved rapidly over the past ten to fifteen years. Early devices used a deformable reflective membrane which, when electrostatically attracted to an underlying address electrode, dimpled toward the address electrode. Schlieren optics illuminate the membrane and create an image from the light scattered by the dimpled portions of the membrane. Schlieren systems enabled the membrane devices to form images, but the images formed were very dim and had low contrast ratios, making them unsuitable for most image display applications.
Later micromirror devices used flaps or diving board-shaped cantilever beams of silicon or aluminum, coupled with dark-field optics to create images having improved contrast ratios. Flap and cantilever beam devices typically used a single metal layer to form the top reflective layer of the device. This single metal layer tended to deform over a large region, however, which scattered light impinging on the deformed portion. Torsion beam devices use a thin metal layer to form a torsion beam, which is referred to as a hinge, and a thicker metal layer to form a rigid member, or beam, typically having a mirror-like surface: concentrating the deformation on a relatively small portion of the micromirror surface. The rigid mirror remains flat while the hinges deform, minimizing the amount of light scattered by the device and improving the contrast ratio of the device.
Recent micromirror configurations, called hidden-hinge designs, farther improve the image contrast ratio by fabricating the mirror on a pedestal above the torsion beams. The elevated mirror covers the torsion beams, torsion beam supports, and a rigid yoke connecting the torsion beams and mirror support, further improving the contrast ratio of images produced by the device.
Other micromechanical devices include accelerometers, pressure and other sensors, and motors. These devices all share the common feature of having very fragile structures. The fragile structures can make it difficult to manufacture the micromechanical devices, especially in a cost effective manner. For example, once the sacrificial layers beneath the micromirror have been removed, the mirrors are very fragile and very susceptible to damage due to particles.
Because the particles become trapped in the mechanical structure of the micromirror array, and because the particles cannot be washed out of the array, it is necessary to separate the wafers on which the devices are formed, and wash the debris off the devices, prior to removing the sacrificial layers under the mirrorsxe2x80x94also called undercutting the mirrors. Furthermore, because the chip bond-out process also creates particles, it is desirable to mount the device in a package substrate and perform the chip bond-out process prior to undercutting the mirrors.
Unfortunately, it is only after the mirrors have been undercut that the micromirror array is able to be tested. Assuming the production flow described above, all of the devices manufactured must be mounted on package substrates, bonded-out to the substrates, and undercut prior to testing the devices. Additionally, micromirrors typically require some sort of lubrication to prevent the micromirror from sticking to the landing surfaces when it is deflected. Therefore, the devices must also be lubricated and the package lid or window applied prior to testing the devices. Because a typical micromirror package is very expensive, the packaging costs associated with devices that do not function greatly increase the cost of production and must be recovered by the devices that do function.
What is needed is a method of testing the micromechanical structure of a micromirror array prior to packaging the micromirror array. This method would enable a production flow that would only package the known good devices. Thus, the significant cost associated with the packaging the failed die would be eliminated.
Objects and advantages will be obvious, and will in part appear hereinafter and will be accomplished by the present invention which provides a method for coating micromechanical devices. One embodiment of the claimed invention provides a method of fabricating a micromechanical device. The method comprises forming a micromechanical devices, overcoating the micromechanical devices, and later removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method comprising: forming at least two micromechanical devices on a common substrate; overcoating the micromechanical devices using vapor deposition; separating said common substrate to separate the devices; and removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method comprising: forming at least two micromechanical devices on a common substrate; providing a plasma of an organic gas; generating reactive intermediaries of the plasma; depositing an overcoat of the reactive intermediaries on the micromechanical devices; separating the common substrate to separate the micromechanical devices; and removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method comprising: forming at least two micromechanical devices on a common substrate; providing an organic gas; exposing the organic gas to an electrical corona discharge to generate reactive intermediaries of the organic gas; depositing the reactive intermediaries on the micromechanical devices; separating the common substrate to separate the micromechanical devices; and removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method comprising: forming at least two micromechanical devices on a common substrate; providing an organic gas; exposing the organic gas to at least one electrical conductor held at a high voltage potential to generate reactive intermediaries of the organic gas; depositing the reactive intermediaries on the micromechanical devices; separating the common substrate to separate the micromechanical devices; and removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method comprising: forming at least two micromechanical devices on a common substrate; providing an organic gas; heating the organic gas to generate reactive intermediaries of the organic gas; depositing the reactive intermediaries on the micromechanical devices; separating the common substrate to separate the micromechanical devices; and removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method comprising: forming at least two micromechanical devices on a common substrate; providing an organic gas; exposing the organic gas to a heated filament to generate reactive intermediaries of the organic gas; depositing the reactive intermediaries on the micromechanical devices; separating the common substrate to separate the micromechanical devices; and removing the overcoat from the micromechanical devices.